


Have Faith, Like a Good Soldier

by Simplysuper85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplysuper85/pseuds/Simplysuper85
Summary: To consign yourself as vessel of heaven means acknowledging what you need to sacrifice and what you might leave behind. A look at Jimmy Novak's POV as he consigns himself as a vessel of heaven and to the things we must force ourselves to face as being one human in the part of a bigger plan.To have faith is to trust yourself to the water... even though it may drown you in the end
Relationships: Castiel & Jimmy Novak (Supernatural)
Kudos: 4





	Have Faith, Like a Good Soldier

"To have faith is to trust yourself to the water ... “

“Be a good person, cause there are not enough of them in the world.” Jimmy mediated on the thought his dad once told him as he watched the TV screen hum and riff with the celestial being’s alien voice. An agent of heaven wanted him, needed him, and though his ears tingled with Castiel’s good intentions of using his body to stop the apocalypse, his mind was conflicted on leaving his loved ones behind. How much was he willing to sacrifice? He needed to do this, he was being selfish, everybody's life was in jeopardy. He had a chance to do something meaningful for the world, even though he had doubts in his own worth. He was a nobody, just one breathing being in a world filled of millions.

“ Castiel, we have talked for months. I want to be of service. My faith has faltered though over the years, I don’t even like going to church anymore.” Jimmy whispered in desperation to the TV screen as it flickered and the piercing sound soothed his worries. " I'm just one human being, surely there is someone better."

The TV zigged and zagged. The tones became monotone with wisps of a faint chirping. 

“Thank you, Castiel. I know Claire would be proud to know her dad helped save the world. Higher powers are at work I know, God does not falter in who is chosen. My faith is coming back slowly I assure you.” A tear fell from Jimmy’s eye as he got up to switch the TV off. Swiftly, he used his finger to remove the trace of doubt. He was being tested. If he failed this test, he would fail everything he tried to instill in Claire. Castiel would question his faith more, he couldn't falter.

“There’s always hope in humanity, even at its worst.” he huffed a little as he went upstairs to his bedroom where he expected to find Amelia knocked out from her busy day at work. I can be that hope, his thoughts raced through his head. He passed by Claire’s white wooden door, it was locked tight. Placing his hand on the door, he let his fingers run over the indents in the wood. Castiel was watching him from on high, all shall be right.

________________________________________________________________

In September 2008 :Jimmy would meet his fate  
The day had come. In an oversized tan trench coat, he stood in the middle of the walkway leading to his house. One human, ready to await whatever bigger destiny the highest of heaven deemed. A bright light engulfed him and a blaring wind wrapped around him. Thousands of swirling eyes, wings, and glowing rings of reverberating light beamed its grace upon him. Jimmy looked up in a sort of disbelief at the creature that would squeeze its presence into his modest human frame. Intense numbness overwhelmed him, yet he could still feel the horror at what his eyes were gazing at. He was determined to go forth and be that which would make the world a better place. The gnawing of leaving his family behind burned on his soul. He managed to find his voice in the face of the anomaly of eyes and wings before him.

“Promise to protect my family.” 

The orb of white light showed all its eyes in a blue streak of dilated pupils upon its ringed edges and blinked them simultaneously like a mental contract.

“ I am Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord. You have been chosen to serve a greater purpose. Your family is under my protection. Invite me in to fulfill your part, your soul must accept my presence in your vessel. Simply say yes to me” 

“Then yes.” Jimmy blared as every fiber of his being became infused with the white light. The burning of the grace pouring down upon him melded with the flesh of his bones. A concoction of cells and every rotating light, his thoughts and memories being pressed down in the beam of drowning white. He could hear his daughter, her light footsteps on the porch behind. The creak triggered his ears to the sound. He turned around. 

“ Daddy”, Claire 's slightly frightened face looked onward at this foreign being tilting her dad’s head. The dead eyed person responded, not a shred of recognition in his face before her.

“ I'm not your father” 

The words echoed in Jimmy’s soul, he was no longer in control. The sliver of being left that was Jimmy, felt regret for letting this being in, he could feels its immense doubt. Shedding his human life, for a creature just as unsure as him. He would shed a tear if not for the overwhelming pressure from the eldritch entity that weighed down on his conscience. 

“ Don't worry Jimmy. God has a plan.” the thousand year old beam of light lulled him into the darkness as his body would be set for a new course of action.

Castiel, the angel of lord, shielded his doubts from the scared bit of humanity squished within this vessel. After all, that's what a soldier would do. 

The silence was deafening..... two creatures melded together bound in doubt.


End file.
